1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to orthodontic appliances and methods of orthodontic treatment. More particularly, the invention relates to orthodontic appliances and methods of orthodontic treatment which do not utilize buccal tubes to activate the arch wire. The invention also relates to an arch wire having built-in occulsal-gingival torque which is activated by attachment of the ends of the arch wire to either the appliance discussed above or to a conventional buccal tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, orthodontic arch wires have been activated by attachment of the ends of the arch wire to a pair of buccal tubes which are connected to the teeth by orthodontic bands. It has been found that the speed of movement of malposed teeth is limited by multiple band and bracket interferences and mastication orthodontic forces.
Prior to the use of the arch wire of the present invention, orthodontists corrected cuspid angulation by an auxiliary bend in the arch wire.